Solo me deje llevar
by EvilVenezuelanQueen
Summary: One Shot Incesto Cora-Regina Los eventos de la serie han sido alterados
**One Shot tipo incesto, Cora-Regina, explicito.**

 **Se han alterado los hechos ocurridos en la serie**

 **Regina's POV:**

 **5:30 AM**

Me encontraba sola en la cama tamaño King luego de una sesión de sexo desenfrenado con Robin. El habia tenido que regresar al bosque, ya que Marian, su mujer lo esperaba junto al pequeño Roland. Y ella, como siempre tan ingenua se creyo el cuento de que Robin tenia que hacer una ronda nocturna, debido a la visita de Ursula, Malefica y la bicolor de Cruella.

En realidad no importaba lo que esa mujer insoportable pensara, igual Robin estaba enamorado de mi, Aun no se como pude descongelarla y dejarla vivir en mi pueblo, quizás fue por Roland.

Me levante de la cama y abri mi vestidor, tome un sugerente baby doll color negro transparente que dejaba ver mis perfectos y pequeños senos, lo pase sobre mi cuerpo y me coloque las bragas a juego.. Sali y me coloque sobre este una bata de seda, también en color negro.

\- Si, definitivamente el negro es mi color

Susurre ante la imagen sensual que me proporcionaba el espejo mientras recogía mi cabello en una coleta y me miraba al espejo. Inmediatamente apareció la cara de Sidney en el espejo mirándome fijamente

\- Tan guapa como siempre alteza, aunque de nuevo, no son mis manos las que recorren su cuerpo

Lo mire con desprecio y sisee

\- Tu nunca me darás lo que el si

\- O lo que Cora, le da en sus fantasías nocturnas

Dijo burlándose de mi

Con un movimiento de mi mano el desagradable rostro de Sidney habia desaparecido. Sali de mi habitacion y baje a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, me sente en el meson y mordí una manzana roja.

\- ¿Mi pequeña no puede dormir?

Al oir esa voz me sobresalte, al alzar la mirada me encontré con los ojos de mi madre

\- No, no tengo sueño

\- Supongo que has de estar agotada por todo el esfuerzo que hiciste en la cama con ese hombre que huele a madera humeda

\- Vive en el bosque Cora, ¿Qué esperabas?

\- Tanto tu como yo sabemos muy bien que el no te satisface, solo dejas que entre y salga de ti hasta conseguir un orgasmo y dejarlo ir la mañana siguiente

\- ¿Tu que sabes de eso? –Digo mirándola seriamente-

\- ¿Quieres que te diga lo que se? O mejor, que te enseñe?

\- No serias capaz –la rete-

En un segundo mi escasa ropa habia desaparecido y al siguiente me encontraba en la habitación de mi madre

\- Nunca me ha gustado que me retes y lo sabes bien, Regina

Dijo caminando detrás de mi con una copa de vino en la mano y sin dejar de recorrer mi cuerpo con su mirada

Con un movimiento de mi mano y sin siquiera mirarla, la ropa de dormir de mi madre también habia desaparecido. Su cuerpo, a pesar de sus años seguía siendo digno de ver, su cintura, aun conservaba la perfecta simetría, su abdomen plano, y sus senos, sin necesidad de cirugía se mantenían firmes en su pecho.

Recorrí cada centímetro de su cuerpo con mis ojos y relami mis labios al llegar a su entrepierna.

Al pestañear me encontraba acostada en la cama con una banda neutralizante de magia en cada muñeca

\- No necesito de mi magia para hacerte gritar mi nombre, Cora.

\- Lo se cariño, he escuchado al hombre bosque gemir tu nombre mas de una vez hasta llegar al orgasmo.

Dijo sin ningún pudor mientras tomaba un trago largo de su copa de vino

Se acerco a mi y sentí como con su magia abría mis piernas, dejando expuesto mi sexo ante ella, un escalofrío recorrió toda mi espalda y solté un gemido.

\- Tranquila cariño, aun no inicio

Susurro antes de subir a la cama.

Con elegancia comenzó a acariciar mis piernas, despacio y suave.. hasta llegar a la cara interna de mis muslos. Recorrio mi sexo con su dedo índice, haciendo que me mordiera el labio para ahogar mis gemidos.

No la miraba.. Deseaba disfrutar completamente del momento.

Mi madre alzo mis piernas sobre sus hombros para poder posar su boca sobre mi sexo y recorrerlo con libertad. Su agil lengua se paseaba libremente por el, arrancándome gemidos de placer y haciendo que mis manos apretaran cada vez mas las sabanas.

Mientras succionaba mi ya hinchado clítoris sus manos recorrían suavemente mi abdomen, exigiendo que lo relajara. Mi cuerpo se retorcía de placer, respondiendo a cada una de las embestidas que ella hacia con su boca.

Bajo mis piernas de sus hombros, hizo aparecer una copa de vino blanco en su mano, bebió un trago, se relamió los labios y vacio lo que quedaba en la copa sobre mi entrepierna, para luego volver a recorrerla con su lengua y saborear completamente el vino.

Volvi a retorcerme de placer, sintiendo como el calor del momento inundaba mi cuerpo, ella se tumbo sobre mi mientras su boca recorría mi cuello, dejando algunas marcas de pequeños mordiscos que hacia aleatoriamente, alce mi cara al sentir como se introducía en mi y comenzaba a embestirme como una experta

Una..

Tres…

Cinco…

Perdi la cuenta de cuantas veces lo habia echo al sentir como mi cuerpo entero llegaba al climax y de mi boca salía un grito de placer

\- ¡Regina! ¡Regina! –Escuchaba a lo lejos- ¡Regina cariño, despierta!

Poco a poco fui recuperando la conciencia, frote mis ojos y me encontré con los de Robin, mi marido, para darme cuenta de que todo habia sido un sueño, un dulce e inapropiado sueño.

\- Todo esta bien

susurre mientras sentía como mi corazón latia rápidamente

\- ¿Estas segura? –pregunto alarmado- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

En ese momento la puerta de nuestra recamara se abrió, dejando ver a una Cora, claramente recién levantada y preocupada. Mis mejillas se tornaron de un rojo manzana por la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento.

\- ¿Esta todo bien Regina? Me despertó tu grito

Dijo claramente alterada.

No podía mirarla a los ojos, solo me recosté sobre la almohada y cubri completamente mi cuerpo

Solo quiero seguir durmiendo

Susurre mientras cerraba los ojos y recreaba en mi mente de cada precioso momento vivido en ese sueño.


End file.
